


Immortals

by FeyreGrace44



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyreGrace44/pseuds/FeyreGrace44
Summary: The first chapter is just me working out my characters and gives some detail as to who the characters are based off if applicable. It will probably change as I write the story.Although this idea originally came from the X-Men, Marvel and Percy Jackson films, it is only loosely based off them and the idea of Immortals was entirely my own.





	1. Workings

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just me working out my characters and gives some detail as to who the characters are based off if applicable. It will probably change as I write the story.  
> Although this idea originally came from the X-Men, Marvel and Percy Jackson films, it is only loosely based off them and the idea of Immortals was entirely my own.

Ophelia (Lea) Asterin  
Descendant of Odin  
Immortal, born 146 BC (2146yrs old)  
Looks about 21  
Increased strength, speed, stamina and senses + second form.  
1st form: Long curly dark red brown hair, light brown eyes, light tanned skin, 5ft8.  
2nd form: (Winged wolf) Dark red brown fur/wings, light brown wolf eyes. 4ft tall, 8ft long (snout to tail), 12ft wingspan

Kali Gaius  
Very powerful Immortal, born in 284 AD (1734 years old)  
Descendant of Loki  
Equivalent to being/looks about 17  
Has some illusionary skill (Hallucikinesis although not Loki level) and second level Cryokinetic power (Ice generation and manipulation) as well as a secondary form  
1st form: Shoulder length black hair, aqua blue eyes, pale skin, 6ft.  
2nd form: (Wyvern) Navy blue scales, 4 aqua blue dragon eyes. 6ft tall, 12ft long (snout to tail) 2 horns, 2 legs and 2 wings (Set 1=18ft)

Victoria (Tori) Swan  
Descendant of Thor  
Human with Immortal gene born 19th October 2000 (Age 17)  
Half sister (Via Father) of Lily-Rose Swan (English)  
Will have second level Audiokinesis and Electrokinesis (Sound and Electricity manipulation:- Specifically Thunder and Lightning) as well as a secondary form.  
1st form: Long wavy blonde brown hair, amber flecked mint green eyes and tanned skin, 5ft10.  
2nd form: (Thunderbird) Dark amber brown feathers, mint green eyes. 6ft tall, 12ft long (beak to tail tips), 2 tails, 2 legs and 2 wings (Set 1=18ft)

Heidi Alexa Daemon  
Descendant of Heimdall  
Immortal, born in 127AD (1891 years old) but looks about 19  
Has second form (Dark chestnut horse). Her powers include being able to see the true forms of souls* as well as being able to locate them (With some concentration). However, she can't see all souls at all times like her ancestor.  
Curly dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, dark skin.

\-----

*Souls, whether human, mutant, immortal or god, take the form of an animal. Sometimes these animals are real or alive today (Wolf, Horse, Bird, Fish etc.) and sometimes they are extinct or mythical animals (Griffin, Pegasus, Unicorn, Dragon etc.)

\-----

Emma: Alias of Enya Fireheart  
Immortal, born in 600 AD (1418 years old)  
Descendant of Vesta (Roman fire god)  
Equivalent to being/looks about 14  
Waist length wavy red hair and bronze eyes  
Second form is a phoenix.  
Has first level Pyrokinetic power (Fire manipulation)

William: Alias of Wolf Storm  
Immortal, born in 376 AD (1642 years old)  
Descendant of Jupiter (Roman storm god)  
Equivalent to being/looks about 16  
Chin length black hair and grey eyes  
Second form is a griffin.  
Has second level Tempestakinetic power (Storm manipulation)

\-----

Astrid: Alias of Astra Elentiya  
Immortal, born in 876 BC (2,894 years old) Looks 29  
Long strawberry blonde hair (often worn plaited back out of the way) and green eyes  
Has third level Astrokinetic power (Star Manipulation)

Lara: Alias of Luna Helios  
Immortal, born in 492 BC (2510 years old) Looks 25  
Long silvery gold hair and grey eyes  
Descendant of Nyx (Greek goddess of Night. In this case the moon and night.) and Sol (Roman god of the Sun. In this case the sun and day.)  
Can teleport as well as having telekinetic and telepathic powers. 

\-----

Although Immortals can technically live forever, they do age, at roughly the rate of 1 year = 100 years. There are currently no known immortals old enough to look old by human standards. Until they have lived as an immortal equivalent to the amount of years they have lived as a human, they don't age. (E.g. If you are turned when you were 10, you wouldn't start ageing again until you were 1000.) Immortals are created when humans with the immortal gene die before the age of twenty-five, which is when the gene becomes dormant. When they turn, the gene heals whatever killed them but not any non-life-threatening injuries. Immortals can feel when another is born and when they become an immortal. Immortals born before their soulmates are drawn to them almost magnetically. Technically, they are immortal, but given that there are currently thirteen swords made which can kill them, they can die.

\-----

Lily-Rose Swan:  
New Immortal born 14th June 1999 (Age 18)  
Described as 'stunningly beautiful'  
Blonde hair, violet blue eyes and pale skin (English)  
First level pathokinesis (Emotion manipulation).

?Others:

Erica Darke:  
Human with Immortal gene born 23rd January 1999 (Age 19)  
Very intelligent  
Black hair, brown eyes and dark skin  
African/English

Rowan James:  
Human born 5th May 1995 (Age 22)  
Brown hair, green eyes and tanned skin  
Middle-eastern/English


	2. Soulmates

Over a thousand years alone. She's finally here. 

Everyone says that soulmates don't exist. We know better. We are immortals. I was born in Italy, 1734 years ago. My Immortal gene was triggered seventeen years after that, on the day I died. I am Kali Guias. You'll find my name documented in the records of births and deaths from the time of the Roman Empire. I felt the day my soulmate was born. I remember the date in fact, 14th June, 1999. Ever since then I have been pulled towards her. Today was the day she died. I felt it and I know the others will have felt it too. Enya and Wolf are probably already on their way, but they won't know her exact location until I find her. My flight touches down in Southampton Airport and I file off the plane like just another ordinary human. There's still a half-hour drive to the place I know she is. 

My impatience must show because the taxi driver goes faster than her probably should but it still feels too slow. "Come on. I'm over one thousand seven hundred years old. Can we not go any faster?" He looks at me as if I'm a lunatic. In all honesty, I am frantic. The day a human becomes an Immortal is the one day for the rest of their life that they're vulnerable. The taxi pulls up outside a farm style house and I jump out, throwing two fifty pound notes onto the driver's lap and yelling "Keep the change," over my shoulder. I try to calm my breathing and heartbeat as I walk, as fast as possible, into the courtyard area. My gut instinct tells me to go left. Four horses are tied up in the stable yard and I throw another note at a man in riding boots as I swing up onto the biggest stallion. He yells something about a saddle but I don't hear. The horse gallops freely towards my soulmate, clearing the fences around the fields easily enough. I've not even been riding for a minute when I spot someone lying in a field. I pull up my horse and leap off, falling to my knees at her side.

The cause of her death is obvious. A nasty fall from a horse and a broken neck, along with several other brakes. From her clothes it's obvious she rides regularly. Riding boots, breeches, club polo shirt and blazer. Her riding hat is decorated with jewels in a mosaic pattern. I reset the bone in her right leg and push her right arm back into the shoulder socket before turning to her head. Two sets of horse's hooves sound close by and I spot Enya and Wolf galloping over. I turn back to her broken neck and close her eyes without looking so that I'll see them when she wakes properly for the first time. I undo the clip on her riding hat and take it off, lying it next to her. Enya and Wolf arrive, swinging off their horses and kneeling on the opposite side of her. "Call an ambulance. She has a clean break through her right tibia and fibula which I've reset but will still need setting with a cast. She's also dislocated her right shoulder, which I've also put back in." Enya and Wolf both look confused. "Never mind. I'll do it." I pull my phone out and type 911 before remembering we're in the UK. I hit backspace twice and enter 999. A woman on the other end answers.

"999. Which service do you require?" I roll my eyes.

"Ambulance. My friend has fallen off her horse. She's broken her right tibia and fibula and dislocated her right shoulder. I think I've managed to reset them but I'm not sure." 

"Hold on, try and keep her comfortable and calm but don't let the injuries move. Where are you?" I gesture to Wolf and he pulls off his jacket, folding it up a bit and putting under her right leg.

"I don't know. A riding stable in Amport. I just got back to the UK from America."

"Okay. I know the place you mean. An ambulance is on it's way." Enya hands me her hoodie and I make a sling with it.

"Thank you." I hang up and stuff my phone back into my back pocket, turning back to the girl. She breathes in and sighs looking up to the sky. Enya and Wolf back away and I put an arm under her back to help her sit up. She turns to look at me, eyes still slightly unfocused but getting clearer. 

"Here." I tie the make-shift sling around her neck and manoeuvre her right arm into it. "You fell from your horse and dislocated your shoulder but I reset it. Also your right leg is broken but there's an ambulance on the way to check if I've reset that properly too." She smiles, eyes still unfocused. A siren sounds close by and an ambulance appears having been lead through the gates of the fields. It stops close by and three paramedics get out. I step back and go over to talk to Enya and Wolf while they check her over.

"You got here quickly." Wolf shrugs. 

"We were at the airport in Edinburgh when we felt it. We caught the next flight to Heathrow and drove over." Wolf's soft Scottish accent is comforting and he hugs me. "I'm happy for you. It's been so long." I nod and turn to Enya. There was a time I thought we were soulmates, her fire and my ice polar opposites. Turns out Wolf's storms were a better match for her. She smiles and they link arms to wander back to the farm. I stare after them in a world of my own. A paramedic taps me on the shoulder and I turn.

"You're her boyfriend right?" 

"Friend." It's more complicated than that but yeah. "Do you want to ride with her?" I shake my head and make to go towards the forest area. He grabs my arm and frowns. "Did you reset her shoulder and leg?"

"Yes. I've had some basic medical training." He looks doubtful. "I'm older than I look." He nods.

"I've never seen any single man reset a break like that on his own. You might have saved her from surgery." I smile and nod. He climbs into the ambulance and turns back, "What's your name?" 

"Kali." The girl stirs on the stretcher.

"My name is Lily-Rose Swan." I smile, despite the pit of panic in my stomach.


	3. Tori

I knew the moment I saw her. She isn't my soulmate. I can still feel the tug of the bond pulling me into the woods. Hands in my pockets I wander into the woods. The walk is relaxing, the knowledge that by the end I'd have a soulmate is comforting. The forest gives way to a glade style area with a river and wildflowers. A dapple grey horse is tied by a tree grazing and a girl sits by the river reading, her riding hat sitting next to her. Waist length curly brown hair flows free and her off the shoulder cream coloured t-shirt shows light caramel coloured skin. A leather jacket lies next to her hat and I catch a glimpse of navy blue jeans as she shifts. She notices me as she turns to lie on her stomach in the grass. There are no thoughts in my head, just an overwhelming feeling in my chest, like intense love and a need to have it fulfilled."Hi. Who are you?" I study amber flecked mint green eyes, not realising she's spoken. My eyes travel to a scar running from her jaw to somewhere beneath her t-shirt. She coughs and I remember her question.

"I'm Kali. What's your name?" She smiles and stands up, marking the page in her book carefully.

"Tori. Well, technically I'm Victoria Swan but I like Tori better. What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere? You don't have a horse." I smile.

"Actually, I was looking for you."

"You didn't know my name, but you were looking for me?"

"Yeah. It's kind of complicated. And long." She sits back down and pats the grass next to her.

"I've got plenty of time. I've finished school and I'm taking a gap year so I'm free. I don't have to go anywhere this evening and my room mate isn't expecting me back until much later." I raise an eyebrow but go over and sit next to her anyway.

"Why are you so calm? Most people would be weirded out by this." She rolls her eyes and stretches her legs out in front of her.

"Tell you what. Why don't we play a game? I'll ask a question and you have to answer it. If you do, you get to ask a question." I nod and lean back. "Let's start with an easy one. Where were you born?" Where, not when. That's fine, I can do where. Where is easy.

"Rome." She nods. "Are you related to Lily-Rose Swan?" She frowns and tilts her head to the side.

"Yes. We're half sisters on our dad's side but she doesn't know I'm her half sister. Why?"

"She was injured in a horse riding accident a little while ago. She's got a broken leg and dislocated shoulder but she's fine." Tori relaxes. "My turn. When's your birthday?" She grins.

"Easy. 19th October 2000." She's quiet for a minute, thinking about her next question. "When is your birthday?" I sigh internally, this is going to go well.

"I don't remember exactly. I think it would be about the 20th August on this calendar." She frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"I was born in 284 AD in the heart of the Roman Empire. I don't keep count of birthdays anymore, I just know its been over one thousand seven hundred years." I lie back in the grass, and pull her to lying down too. "I can show you." It will stretch my illusionary capabilities but I can try. The scene shimmers in, just barely, but the people are more important. "This is my seventeenth birthday party. Those are two of my friends, Ronus and Alius." Although I understand latin, Tori looks confused. "Felix Natalis. It means happy birthday." She nods and watches the rest of the scene and frowns as it shifts. This time it's dark and I'm on the roof of the colosseum. Three men in robes fancier than mine stand facing me and I am backed against the edge of the roof. One of them pulls out a knife and advances. Although I try to defend myself, he stabs me in the side under my ribs. I fall from the roof and hit the ground hard, dead. The scene stops and she stares.

"Who are you?" She stares at me, a cross between fear and exhilaration. 

"I'm an immortal. I was looking for you because when you were born, every immortal in existence felt it. That's because you have the immortal gene. I wanted to tell you so that you have a choice, a lot of us didn't. Live a long, happy, human life or become an immortal. Also, I have a stronger connection to you than the rest. I..." 

She interrupts. "What do you mean? Immortal? Stronger connection?" 

"You've heard of mutants right?" She nods. "We're basically mutants. Immortals are mutants with a gene which allows us to live forever. Some of us have other abilities..." I touch the water and ice spreads across the surface. "And a few of us have other forms." She frowns.

"Show me yours." I glance sideways at her.

"I..It's not..." The shimmery light of my illusion clears away my human form and my secondary from shows underneath.

"What is it?" She comes forward slowly and studies my face as my human form shimmers back in.

"A wyvern. Not a dragon like the films tell you, dragons have four legs. Specifically an Ice Wyvern." She's quiet for a while and we sit down next to the river.

"So how do you activate the immortal gene? " I frown at the thawing river.

"You have to die. But it won't work after you reach 25." She stares into nowhere.

"Can you turn me?" I stare at her, into the amber and emerald pools of her eyes.

"Why would you want that? Immortality is a lonely existence." She shakes her head.

"You said you have a stronger connection to me than the rest. Why?"

"Immortals have soulmates, people they're meant to be with. You're mine and if you become immortal, I'll be yours. The pull isn't bad for you, you're still human, although you can feel it, all over. An inexplicable urge to trust me. But for me it's awful. I can feel the emotions coming off you and in the same way I was drawn to you the older you get, I'll be... No." I stand up and back away.

"You'll be what?"

"As immortals, we're protected against death. An immortal soulmate's biggest desire is to protect their mate from death, even if that means causing it to activate the immortal gene which will protect them from it." She breathes out slowly.

"In other words, you have a need to kill me to protect me from dying." I nod once and stare at the floor ashamed of what I am for once. "Do it." Her face is serious. I close my eyes, remembering what happened when I became immortal.

"Lie down on your back." She does and I sit next to her head. "When you die you'll be panicking. You'll want to follow a man in a shimmery black robe that looks like me on a path that looks easy. Don't. Follow the woman who looks like you in a torn robe on the harder path. Your body will try to fight by sending your mind into panic but you have to fight it." She looks up into my eyes and nods before closing her own eyes.

"Will it hurt? Being dead." Something wet slides down my face.

"Yes. The copy of me will offer relief through death. The copy of you will cause more pain before you reach her." A tear mirroring my own rolls down her cheek. Before she says anything more, I snap her neck.


	4. Descendants

I sit silently by the river, waiting for her to come back. Usually it takes less than an hour, sometimes it's more. After twenty minutes staring at the still thawing river I hear a sigh behind me. Tori sits up and shivers violently. I get up, offer her a hand and help her up, giving her my jacket.

"That was not fun." I smile, glad that she's okay.

"Is it okay if I call the others?" Tori nods. Wolf and Enya are on speed dial so I hit their names and the phone rings. "Hey. Enya. Are you busy? Do you know if Astra and her sister are with Lily-Rose?"

"Yeah, I think they just got there. She called to say she'll be fine." I nod, grateful that the 'Celestials', as they're known by most Immortals, are there.

"Would you mind coming back to the riding school?" 

"Sure. We'll be there in a minute." She hangs up and I turn back to Tori, smiling. She is looking up at the clouds, frowning.

"What is that?" I follow her line of sight. Funnily enough, I don't know. It keeps coming towards us and seems to look like a winged lion. I frown for a moment, helping Tori up. The lion shifts into a woman the moment before hitting the ground. She strides over, arms folded.

"Who are you?" I push Tori behind me slightly. The ground around us begins to freeze. The woman stops and stares.

"Ophelia Asterin. Lea. You two are Tori and Kali." Tori pushes me out of the way.

"What do you want?" She drops her arms to her sides.

"To tell you the truth about yourselves. You're both immortals now, right? All immortals are born from a mutant and someone originally descended from a god. Norse, Roman, Greek, whatever. My mother was a mutant and my father was descended from Odin. Kali, you are descended from Loki, which should explain your powers. Illusions and Ice because Loki is a frost giant. Tori, you are descended from Thor, which means your powers will be linked to thunder and lightning." I stare at the woman silently as Enya and Wolf burst around the corner. "Huh. Wolf Storm. Descendant of Jupiter..."

"The Roman God of Storms? I used to live next to Jupiter's temple." I stare at Wolf as he stares at Lea. She continues. "And Enya Fireheart. Descendant of Vesta, goddess of fires."

I stare between my two oldest friends, entirely unsure of what to make of this revelation. Eventually, I turn back to Lea. "And?"

"There are more like you. Not immortals because they don't have the mutant gene, otherwise you'd have felt their births, but not ordinary humans either. Unlike you, they are clever enough to realise who exactly they are; Demi-Gods." Enya and Wolf still stare at Lea. He takes half a step forward and shifts forms, to his cynogriffin form, half eagle, half wolf. Lea stares the huge creature straight in the eye. "Don't try that with me, boy, I am older than you, and stronger." Enya's nose wrinkles in disdain or annoyance. Lea gives her a glare, Wolf shifts again and they both take a few steps back. Tori pushes me aside.

"I don't see how this has any relevance to us." Lea sighs.

"Just shift and follow me." She shifts first and takes off, hovering until we follow. Wolf shrugs and shifts flying up above the trees. Enya's second form bursts through her human cage and a phoenix follows Wolf. Tori turns to me.

"I don't know how to." A slight panic in her voice tugs on my heart. 

"Okay. I don't know what your second form will be. Usually we don't even get them for a couple of years."

"Them what do I do?!" 

"I'll shift. You can ride on my back. Just, try not to fall off." She nods, hands fiddling with the edge of her leather jacket. I sigh and shift to my wyvern form feeling the air on my wings. Tori vaults onto my back with the same effort she would climb onto a horse. My wings lift us off the ground and high into the air. Tori sits up, embracing the speed with which we fly.


End file.
